


Shooting Stars

by FireGire96



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anal Sex, And Morty remembers being molested/raped, But Vance can't stop thinking about past Vindicators' deaths, Comfort Sex, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Molestation, Morty loves Vance, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sex, Platonic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex, Vance loves/likes Morty, enjoy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: As he placed it inside him, he heard his brunette wince slightly from the sudden sensational pain delivered. This immediately made the red haired leader stare at his love to ask in a tone softer then their silk covers, "Does it hurt?" Only to be met with the boy's hand, as he replied, "It feels perfect. Just like you."A Morty x Maximus one shot.





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say it, no. I did not copy the idea of Le deshonneur d'un heros (The dishonor of a hero). As a matter of fact, I thought of this idea on the Sunday that the episode came out. So please don't go out of your way to say I copied. I'm just doing this for fun and letting this idea of mines finally spread before it explodes in my head. Without further ado, please enjoy "Shooting Stars".  
> Just so you know, if you want, I can continue this little story into a series of chapters or just part of a series in general.

Morty Smith always dreamed of being a hero, even after he was the so called sidekick and right hand man for the inventor and drunk, Rick Sanchez. Due to his fantasies some nights of being a well known fighter on the battlefields covered with rivers of the blood of fallen warriors and enemies, standing victorious over all, and having his name cheered across the country like a god figure, the brown haired teenager would try his hardest to have himself be given the call to adventure. And what better way of having the 'disabled' teen going on full fledged journeys around the galaxy through dimensions and back.

Then to team up with the mighty Vindicators.

Nothing could compare to his meeting with the heroes just on the mere fact of being at the right place, at the right time. His grandfather wasn't really enthusiastic of the heroes sudden arrival on their latest mission, but even though he ordered Morty around, he hardly ever spoke for him when it came to how he felt. Even if he tried.

In those single moments, the brown haired teenager was thrown for a loop as he looked up upon the saviors as if they were truly guardian angels sent from a Heaven that almost everyone believed in besides Rick. The amazing team consisted of many many people who pledged their lives to the ones that couldn't even defend themselves. Even if they could actually, they would still sacrifice themselves for their safety. Especially the main five teammates who ran it all. The so called leaders and rulers of what has been debated to be the best group of helpers in his universe.

One of them was the well known Crocubot, the member of the Vindicators well known for his strength and intelligence. Not much was known of him, even now, except for the fact that he is a mixture of both a crocodile and a robot, two of mankind's greatest, coolest, and at times deadliest creations known. Even though he doesn't say or do much, he is a huge help to the Vindicators if he is one of their top dogs. So, for that, Morty will truly praise him and be respectful.

Another leader of the famous team was the tragic but heroic Alan Rails. What's so special about him? Well, basically the fact that due to his parents dying from a train accident, he has the power to summon ghost trains with the call of his mighty whistle! And who doesn't even like trains? Especially when you can use them on your enemies to survive. So because of his attitude, state of mind, and devotion to all of his missions, Morty has taken notes to not get on his bad side.

The next leader of the group was the so called overpowered teammate of all of the Vindicators. Supernova. Once more, just like Crocubot and Million Ants, not much is known about her. Except that she can use the planets and powers of the galaxy to her liking. She wants to smash you down with planet Venus? She can do that. She wants to send a shower of planets straight into your face? That's possible. She can do anything that comes to mind. The young boy just hope she doesn't have the thought of smacking him down where he stands if he stands out of line.

Finally, there was the one member of the Vindicators that Morty Smith looked up to no matter what he does. A person who has, to this day, showed him no matter if your a alien or a plain human, you can do anything that you think of. Even if it takes you forever. And this teammate was none other then Morty's role model and Vindicator's fan favorite leader,

Vance Maximus Renegade Star Soldier.

This grown red haired man was everything Morty appreciated in a hero of his kind. He was caring, playful, desperate, and courageous. Not to mention, he also had the number one trait for every hero. To never give up no matter what. It was because of this and his nice matters towards the brunette that the young one immediately grew a liking to the man. Unlike his grandpa, who despised him the most out of all the heroes that persuaded Morty to try his best at getting to their level. Yet, even if the blue haired man hated the Vindicators, he must remember that he was a member of the well known group... And the fact that his grandson had grown a beautiful liking to the team in a matter of probably five seconds.

So, due to this, the two were thrown into yet another mission. This time though, with the Vindicators serving as company. And oh, will Morty never forget that day. It was filled with nothing but blood, gore, drinking issues from his family member and cool action being thrown around like a volleyball in a serving game. As a matter of fact, Morty could hands down call it the best day of his life if he could. No one on their team had died, and for once, Rick was less of a asshole. Not to mention, he was able to celebrate with the team not long afterwards, taking pictures with them to remember their moments together and being given a hotline for more incoming missions filed by the Vindicators... Most importantly.

He was thanked by Vance Maximus himself!

Just with that fact alone, and others linking to a newly blooming friendship, the teenager knew that he would be hanging out with the team of heroes a little more... That is. What he thought.

But then came his next mission with the Vindicators, the mission to kill of Worldender, one of the deadliest and sickest warlords that the Vindicators ever faced. With the revisit of the team and Rick tagging along just to cease his stupid stuttering begging, the boy thought he would be tagging along with them on their second mission!... But he wasn't. As a matter of fact, this wasn't their second mission. But their third. They had done their second without them. And to add on to that, they lost about half of the Vindicators in the battle, to which he wasn't told of, he had to search up instead. And to add to that, it seemed Rick was, at the worst times, being more of a asshole then usual.... But, luckily Vance would inform him of what happen and give him a ray of hope for their future missions to come...

Right?

* * *

Not long after their meeting, Morty went to his suite for the night to relax after the unfolding of past events. Luckily, he was able to calm down for a while, especially after a pissed off and cocky Rick left for the evening to give both of them time alone. In his absence, the brunette thought he would be sleeping soundly as the dept of space would watch him silently to his right through thick glass. Instead though, he was wide away staring at the now darkened room as he thought of what could've happened in his absence.

As if he was daydreaming, he could imagine the Vindicators last mission without them, hunting down another Warlord, Doomnomitron. He could watch as the team of elite heroes give it their all against this hideous beast while protecting each other. But they only end up doing little damage and losing at first, leading to many sacrifices. Sacrifices like Lady Katana, Calypso, and Diablo Verce. Of course, they would be able to win eventually, but no one knew someone would actually die in the process. Just goes to show that even if you're a hero, you're still a being. And you can die...

In the middle of his confusing and depressed thoughts, Morty was soon brought back to reality by the appearance of the one person he thought he could trust when it came to these situations. The one person he thought would tell him everything after they exchanged cells and got to know each other. Into his suite came Vance Maximus, who was in his blue matching pajamas covered in the Vindicators' logo, to approach the young boy for a seat on his bed with the face fit for a zombie. The sight slightly surprised the brown haired teen since a squeak left his mouth as he called the male's name through stutters. Hopefully though, the surprise was instantly replaced with a totally new feeling. Excitement... Excitement that soon turned into that of concern.

At the sight of Vance Maximus, before the boy, with his head thrown into his hands with a heavy sigh that scattered around the room like bullets.

Without a chance of letting even a letter out of his mouth, the teenager watched as the man soon lifted up his hands to throw a sad smile his way that stretched his face through his shadow beard. In his new state, the male blurted out quietly, "Sorry to come in unannounced, kid. I was just thinking of things and needed to be with someone who wasn't... One of them."

"O-One. Of them," Morty finally questioned as his reply to his role model.

"I usually talk to the other Vindicators around this time about. You know. What happened on our last grand mission," Vance revealed. "But I guess I talked way too much about it that now none of them want to discuss things with me... So,me. Being the dumb ass I know and love, retreated to the final person on this ship that could hear me out. You."

"M-M-Me," The brown haired teenager questioned once more as he sat up with pure red cheeks of embarrassment.

"Yes you. I would talk to Noob Noob, but after he encouraged Rick to make a fool out of the Vindicators, I refused to go to him. Tonight, that is. And I would also just go to my therapist on Earth, but she's too busy dealing with people who eat poop and shit... So I decided to talk to you so it can cool me down."

"Cool you down? From doing what-?"

"Killing Myself..." With just the use of those two words, even with the non relevant question mark at the end, Morty found his heart ceasing to pump blood into his body and his hands freezing up instantly. It didn't matter if he was being killed as they speak, getting his brains blown out, or even finding out that Morty went and murdered someone precious to him. He never thought he would be met with such words from the one who inspired him. It seriously broke his heart that the hero was right here next to him, talking about possible suicide... It actually made him shed a tear right where he sat. ".... Have you ever thought that the worst case scenario would've never happened if you were never there to begin with?..."

"V-Vance Maximus Renegade Star Soldier-."

"Just Vance, kid," Vance immediately corrected before the young male continued.

"O-Okay... V-Vance, what exactly happened? O-On the last mission..."

"Kid.... I let everybody down," Vance sighed as he retreated his head back into his hands. "I let everyone down that day. We might have killed Doomnomitron, but I made my teammates- my friends! Die... All because I didn't listen to Supernova's plan of waiting for the right moment to strike... I. I was scared, kid! I was so scared, I thought I would die and never see my family again. Never be able to explain why I ran away from home and was trained to be a Vindicator by a bunch of strangers. Because of my pussy ass, my friends are all dead! A-And I could've done something-. I could've helped them! I could've told them to stand down!... And even after they died, I could've been the one to tell their love ones that they died.... But no. I stayed a coward. And I'm still a coward. I killed them kid, their blood is on my hands... And I can't wash it off..."

"Y-You didn't kill them," Morty, after a few moments of silence, finally told his personal favorite hero, causing him to lift his head and meet solid black eyes with drenched reddish ones accompanied by self made waterfalls. "I-I'm pretty sure you didn't, t-trust me... Heck, sometimes I think, even today, I was the reason why I almost got raped." This time, his words sent Vance into a pool of sorrow for the young teenager before him who placed a hand on his leg for comfort. "I-I keep on replaying it in my head everyday. Yeah, Rick killed him, but... I can imagine him. C-Coming back! And... And!... Oh God... But I keep saying it's... It's not your fault! It happened! It's not-."

Before he could force himself to finish his sentence through furious pools escaping his eyes, he felt himself being crushed tightly. By what? None other then the one person who the boy was sure would take care of him in his time of need. His role model, who had captured him in a bone crushing hug as he let Morty's tears flood into his pajamas effortlessly. The boy took in the smell of alcohol and liquor mixed with perfume as his arms began to stretch around the older male's body like a small teddy bear. A teddy bear that was planning to never let go of him.

Vance eventually continued to tell the younger male with his hand caressing his head with the stroke of his hair softly, "I really like you, kid. You are one of the reasons why I never give up on my missions. I was serious when I said I never forget a kid. Especially kids like you... If you can keep on making me continue being a Vindicator, then you can move on from this. Don't be like me. Move on and never leech onto things. Because, even if this sounds cliche, you'll get what you deserve someday. I promise that... So don't cry, kid..."

"T-Thanks, Vance," The teenager replied in a muffle through the older male's body, making him put on his signature teethy smile once more as he stroked the boy's hair more softer. "I... I-I don't know what to say or do to r-repay you..." Suddenly, Morty found his head being pulled up by his chin to meet with the face of his hero, staring deep into his eyes with such devotion to his number one fan. In the grasp of his stare, the brown haired male didn't know what to do in that exact moment. He wanted to show the red haired male how much he respected him. How much he would do just for him. How much... He adores him... And without thinking anymore, he knew exactly what to do. He went in for the kill.

And kissed Vance passionately on his lips.

Morty immediately thought he fucked up. But as if right on Cue, the older male smashed his lips back onto the teen's as if he was attacking his prey. The two stayed in a state filled of passion for the other as their lips parted occasionally for air, only to go back in for more appreciation. This appreciation soon escalated into praise as Morty felt Vance's snake thin tongue went to explore the cave of his mouth as if it was searching for shelter. The teen was at first thrown off guard with a moan being blown into his hero's own cave, but he soon delivered the praise back with his own tongue as they fought for dominance of the other's control.

This fight not long after made the two males fall onto the bed with Vance on top of the now tired and generous Morty, who stared into his eyes for one moment before having his mouth smashed once more by the Vindicator's lips. Their fight continued with the sneak attack from the red haired man's tongue, causing the teenager to lose suddenly and surrender to his incoming actions that would destroy his mouth and his breathing. Luckily though, the male was kind enough to leave the cave for the time being, and let his tongue explore the great outdoors of his body.

With such a thought in mind, Vance sucked on Morty's neck for a moment, throwing him into a small fit of pleasure, before stopping to overcome a incoming obstacle. His shirt. The red haired man, annoyed by the blockage of his prey's chest, like a mad man, threw off the young boy's shirt like the blinds of a window, to go in for the next intense round. The man felt his tongue glide down Morty's body like a true predator to feel his bare stomach and taste nervous sweat along with sweet stale skin. Moans continued to escape from the young teen as he found himself getting hotter and hotter from the pleasure delivered by his role model. Through his gradually loud groans of happiness, the boy didn't know he would find Vance ending at the bonus round of it all. Or what could be the boss battle. His pants.

Not wanting to do something he probably didn't want, Vance took a good look at Morty, who had stared him down throw pants of nervousness with lust and glee in his eyes at the fact that he was making out with his hero. Only with that connection did the red haired man decide to pull down the teen's pants to find his treasure. A little two and a half inch dick, perfectly suited for the cute male in front of him. At the sight of his little friend, the brown haired boy begged him not to look at it while trying to cover it's glory up in embarrassment. He thought he would make fun of him, treat him bad. Hell, even go away for the rest of the night and ruin this special moment. But he wasn't Rick. And he wasn't that god awful jellybean.

Instead, Vance threw a caring grin his fan's way before diving head on at the flesh stick with his mouth. He thrust his head up like a hungry beast to suck the lights out of Morty, who was now moaning like a maniac at the intense pleasure given. The young boy felt his eyes almost roll into the back of his head at the sudden intense feeling Vance wanted him to feel. He felt his tongue swirl on his cock like a worm on a tree or an apple as his cave covered it from the world in privacy. Just the thought and action of his hero pleasuring him was enough to finally make him cum in his mouth with a mighty moan that was like music to the Vindicator's ears while he swallowed his fan's hot white goodness.

Not long after that, he heard the brunette through pants whisper sweetly, "C-Can I. D-Do that to you?" The question was enough to make the male respond with a chuckle and a soft, "Only if you want, kid," Which signaled the teenager to rise up, shaking slightly and, with the help of his partner, take off his clothes. Finally, he was able to see the full view of Vance Maximus Renegade Star Solider in all his glory. He found his chest filled with abs that he knew he would be sleeping onto tonight. And most importantly, his own dick, which looked to be about four inches. Like everything, such a sight overwhelmed Morty, unlike Vance, who blushed hard at the boy staring him down in awe.

Suddenly, as if caught off guard, the man watched as Morty pounced on him and sucked on his cock as if his life depended on it. The brown haired teen's head jerked up and down at a violently quick pace as the Vindicator tried to hold in muffled moans and groans that could be heard slightly. He knew he wasn't supposed to enjoy this. He knew that Morty was not supposed to possibly lose his virginity to a grown man. But damn. Did it feel so good to bust in the mouth of your number one fan.

With a deep whine, Vance found himself cumming insanely into Morty's small mouth, feeling his cum escape the small cave down his cock like a volcano. In that instance, the teenager was able to take in most of his white syrup, but not without having a coughing fit that immediately made the Vindicator stand up to aid him with a pat on his back. Now with their bodies pressed together as if they're in harmony, the red haired man asked in concern, "Are you okay? I'm sorry for busting too much..."

"I-It's okay... V-Vance. I... I-I think I. Want you inside me. Please."

"... Of course, kid." Without hesitation, Vance began to lay Morty once more on his back near his bed board before laying on top of him, holding his crown jewel between his fingers like a key to a door. Now in their position, the red haired man laid his flesh stick on near the boy's ass to feel for a entrance. Just the feeling was enough to make the teen flinch and let out a quick moan before his hero finally found the entrance for his man key. As he placed it inside him, he heard his brunette wince slightly from the sudden sensational pain delivered. This immediately made the red haired leader stare at his love to ask in a tone softer then their silk covers, "Does it hurt?" Only to be met with the boy's hand, as he replied, "It feels perfect. Just like you."

With that being said, and a sweet smirk shared between the two, Vance finally took Morty on the ride of his life. He let the teen adjust to this new found feeling before being given the signal to move slightly inside his tight hole. He felt his dick slide through the walls of his ass like a bowling ball at the bowling ally, wincing a little in a mixture of pain and pleasure with his partner. The red haired male found himself losing control as with the more he thrust inside Morty, the more he began to fill his ears with ear piercing moans and groans of happiness.

Just the sound of him begging for more and telling him how much he loved him was enough to make him move at sonic speed inside the young boy. The Vindicator eventually began to let out his own sounds of pleasure with his lover as he felt his ally's hands be placed on his bare chest with moans of love and appreciation for him to deliver back. His hands soon clutched onto the covers underneath them, digging his short nails into it's body as he inches more and more to his breaking point of love.

"I-I;m gonna cum, kid!"

"M-Me too! Cum inside me, Vance!"

As if right on cue, the two males found themselves busting on one another. As they did, Morty felt his body tremble at the feeling of Vance's seed filling up his ass hole while nutting on the man's chest, which raised up and down in exhaustion. In their new found states of tiredness, the two males stared into one another's eyes once more before realizing what had just happened. Not wanting to ruin this special moment, the red haired man slipped both him and his partner underneath the sheets to rest for the rest of this exciting night. This instantly caused Morty to lay his body on top of the naked Vance, who felt the boy's everything on his everything as he rested his head on his chest lovingly with a smile that was similar to the other's...

After a moment of silence, Morty used his final strength to say the magic words that truly made Vance's day; "I adore you, Vance. I appreciate you... I love you..."

"... I love you too... Morty..." With that being said, the two males found themselves sleeping in the other's grasp peacefully, promising to never forget this exciting night, even after this mission is over. Whether it would be a one time thing, daily, or blossom their relationship of role model and fan into something more. They would remember that they are their anchors of life. They are their saviors in the darkest of times...

_They are their shooting stars..._


End file.
